mystichillsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dormitories
There are eleven dormitories in total for all those who call Mystic Hills Academy their home during the school year. The four oldest housing buildings are the Capello House, the Bettencourt House, the Kelly House, and the Fox House. Five of the remaining seven houses are named after the five reamining Elders' family names. The last two dormitories are specialty dorms created three years ago to house the school's elite students. Seven out of the eleven dormitories are static in their position on campus while the other four housing buildings have been known to change where they are on any given day. How do people keep from getting lost, you ask? While on campus, a student's Signet Key acts as a GPS, guiding them to where they need to be. Most dormitories can be access by anyone on campus so long as they are accompanied by someone who lives in the building, but there are some charmed not to allow access to anyone not living in the dorm without the permission of a Circle of Elder member. The Compass Points The houses named after the three founding families and the Capello House are positioned on campus to correspond with the Compass Key pieces belonging to their respective Elders. These four houses never move or change positions for fear that a distrubance in their magic may also alter the magic of the other buildings on campus. North Just as Deliah Capello holds the North piece of the Compass Key, the Capello House lies to the north of the academic building of Mystic Hills Academy. It is home to the professors and staff members of the school and is off limits to students. Not even students who have family members living in the Capello House can get past the magic barrier surrounding the building. The only faculty members who do not stay in the Capello House full time are the Circle of Elders, minus the headmaster. The other Circle of Elders members live in their family houses for the most part, only coming back to the Capello House for brief periods of time when they need to get away from those living in their houses. South The Bettencourt House is located at the southernmost tip of the Mystic Hills Academy campus. Because it is home to the Bettencourt family, a family of demons, the dormitory has a dark aura about it, making it the creepiest housing building on campus, according to students. It houses half of the advanced studies students who will tell you that the building really isn't as creepy as it seems. Despite the overcast that seems to permanently be situated above the Bettencourt House, the grounds and the inside of the building are actually quite bright. Much like the library, magic allows natural light to pass through the clouds above the building and into it and its yard. East The North Tower of the Kelly House is the highest point in Mystic Hills, giving its inhabitants wonderful views of the stables (which are located just behind the building) and the rest of the campus. It is one of two houses that is called home by Mystic Hills Academy's youngest students and their parents who feel that their children are not ready to live in the dormitories just yet. It is the only building on campus fully surrounded by woods, a request by the Kelly family so that they may shift into their wolf forms whenever they please and go for a run. It is also one of two points on campus that border Vermont's Maidstone State Park. The school and the park share a lake. The Kelly House, as well as the Weston House, have extra spells and charms around them to ensure that no campers from the park accidentally stumble up the school or its inhabitants. West On the west side of campus is the Fox House. In addition to being the home to the Fox family (who go by the surname Fuchs-Ashford when not at school), the Fox House also houses the youngest students of Mystic Hills Academy and their families, like the Kelly House. Surrounding the building are the campus gardens, which change their appearance at random due to the magic of the school, much to the delight of the school's younger students as well as its older inhabitants. Because of the fiery nature of the Fox family, the Fox House and its grounds are always warm and untouched by the heavy snowfalls common to the state of Vermont. Elementary School Dorms The Kensington House The Kensington House is the larger of the two houses designated for the residence of Mystic Hills Academy's elementary school children. Most days it can be found toward the west end of campus, surrounded by lush foliage seeping onto its grounds from the school's garden. It is home to the more free spirited elementary school children, especially those with the power of flight. Because of its inhabitants, most of the rooftops of the Kensington House are merely illusions to allow students to fly out of the building without having to use the doors or windows. In the case of inclement weather, the rooftops solidify in order to keep the elements from damaging the interior of the building. Most elementary school kids who do not posses special powers are not assigned to live in this dorrm due to the amount of misuse of magic incidents that occur in the Kensington House. The Wellington House Like most of the dormitories on the Mystic Hills Academy campus, the Wellington House changes its coordinates every few weeks. When the school's magic isn't changing its position, it can usually be found over looking the school's lake on a cliff to the north of the Kelly House. It is overseen by James and Aria Wellington, children of the famous demigod Hercules. Most of their charges are young students who do not posses magical powers as well as the elementary school students whose parents believe they need extra protection while at the school. The outer walls of the Wellington House are all but impenetrable and its doors and windows are specially charmed not to allow access to those who do not live in the dorm without special permission by either James or Aria. The High School Dorms There are two regular dormitories for the students attending the high school portion of Mystic Hills Academy. Much like the elementary school dorms, one house is specially suited for the magic-less students of the school while they may live in either dormitory. The Coolidge House Out of all the dormitories, barring the two newest ones on campus, the Coolidge House has been the only building to undergo a physical transformation. Before Thomas Coolidge stepped in as the Elder of the Coolidge family, the building had a much darker color to its outer walls and a more sinister look. Now it is pure white and the brightest building on campus due to the angelic magic of its Elder. Because of the roles of the oldest Coolidge family members as guardian angels to those with magic, the Coolidge House is primarily made up of magic users. It is heavily fortified with magic that dampens its inhabitants' powers which prevents wayward spells and misfires from injuring anyone and much like the Wellington House, its doors and windows are charmed not to allows the entrance of those who do not live in the building without the consent of Thomas Coolidge. The Dragomir House The second of the two general population high school dormitories is the Dragomir House. In addition to its ever changing location on campus, the Dragomir House is the only house that also changes its color. Many believe this is to match the shapeshifting ability of the Dragomir family. Most days the building's outer walls are white with a few beige bricks along the front wall, but it has been known to change to all black, to brown, to even red if the mood arises. It is mostly home to the non-magical high school students but has gained more magical students over the years as it has become apparent that a number of magical abilities also appear well into a person's teenage years. Nadi Dragomir does not have to give permission to outsiders to enter the building but she has the ability to ban them should any problems arise. The Advanced Studies Dorms In addition to the Bettencourt House , there is one other dormitory designated to the students of Mystic Hills Academy who choose to stay at the school for college and/or advanced magical studies. The Weston House Located in the middle of the school's lake, the Weston House is one of three houses outside of the Compass Points to not be affected by the magic that causes the buildings to move around. This is because of the Weston family's own magic that allows them to stay where they are in return for assisting in keeping the charms and spells in place to prevent outsiders from entering the school grounds from the Maidstone State Park campgrounds. It is also the only general population house where the Elder gets to choose who lives there. This is because of Jasper Weston's known eccentricities. He handpicks the students who live in the dorm based on qualities only known to Jasper himself. The Weston House used to be a high school dormitory, but was switched with the Dragomir House for reasons unknown to those outside the Circle of Elders. The Invitation Only Dormitories Three years ago, in the middle of summer, a request was put in by two groups of students to allow the creation of two new additional dormitories for the use by these two groups. These two dormitories were named the Bastard Manor and the Pretteh Committeh Mansion. Even though they answer to not one, but all the members of the Circle of Elders collectively, the current residents of these two buildings are allowed to decide who can live in the buildings. They are also the only two gender specific dorms on campus. The other dormitories are co-ed with gender specific floors. The Bastard Manor In the Bastard Manor resides the most elite of the school. These boys are the richest of the rich, and the suavest of the suave. And they are well aware of it. Founded by Jullienn Noble, III and Jason Wilde, only those with elite breeding and the attitude to match are allowed to become members. The most notable part about the Bastard Manor, and the only part if its operations that is not kept a secret, is the Bastard Lounge that is located in the basement. Inside is, by far, the most well stocked bar in the state, if not the country. Once a year, those that are selected to join recieve a black envelope sealed with wax, a black key card, and a watch in their lockers. Then, they are escorted behind its doors for the first time, and then the real fun begins... The Pretteh Committeh Mansion Not unlike the Bastard Manor, the house of the Pretteh Committeh too is invitation only. Not quite as secretive as the boys, their house is prime location for the best, most elaborate parties. Founded by Kaylen Kelly, Amy Harrington, Holly Weston, and Paige Ryan, this house is the epicenter of social activity. The most notable part of the PC Mansion is its underground hot tub, and it is the location for many a make-out session. Once a year, those that are selected to join recieve a white envelope sealed with wax, a pink key card, and a Tiffany's bracelet in their lockers. Then, they are escorted behind its doors, for the biggest, best, slumber party in the history of slumber parties!